


HPDM - 最糟糕的父親節禮物

by Radella



Series: HPDM短篇 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 11:26:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20388937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radella/pseuds/Radella
Summary: ※ 我只想看兩個爸爸吵架※ James跟Lily活得好好的，Lord死透惹※ 沒邏輯，不要較真





	HPDM - 最糟糕的父親節禮物

James Potter，收到了15年來最糟糕的父親節禮物，他清楚地記得每年他可愛的兒子Harry送他什麼東西，還好好的收藏了起來，但是今年絕對是最糟糕的，不會有更糟糕的父親節禮物了。

Harry交了個男朋友。

別誤會，James非常開明，交男朋友不是什麼大事情，像他就舉雙手甚至雙腳贊成他們偉大的校長Dumbledore和前黑魔王Grindelwald的戀情──開玩笑，他可不想被Grindelwald咒死，他還有漂亮的老婆可愛的兒子──所以交男朋友真的沒啥大不了。

重點是他兒子的男友有個響噹噹的姓，Malfoy。

他討厭Malfoy，大的那個。James還記得他第一次見到Lucius Malfoy的場景，那天他們第一次上飛行課，下課的時候，還姓Black的Narcissa提著一小包餅乾過來找Sirius，旁邊跟著一臉驕傲的Malfoy，長袍上別著一個大大的級長徽章。

「啊，是Potter。」已經17歲的Lucius看著他們，「沒什麼看過你出現在社交場合，很高興認識你。」他的聲調緩慢，高大的身軀又些微地抬著下巴，James得抬起頭才能看見他的臉孔。

他搞不懂Sirius漂亮的表姊為什麼會選這個感覺性格高傲的人當未婚夫，只有臉可取，他想。就像他看Snape不順眼一樣，他看Malfoy也不順眼。

所以當Harry開始上學，寄回來的信件不是在談論他的朋友，就是和他們抱怨Draco Malfoy的時候，他完全不感覺到意外──Potter跟Malfoy註定無法成為朋友，他們相性不合。

「Lily，親愛的，這是一個玩笑嗎？」他看著妻子的綠色眼珠，想找出任何蛛絲馬跡，他期待著完美的Lily被他帶壞，學會了對自己惡作劇。

「他們去年聖誕節之後就在一起了，記得去年學校那場聖誕舞會？」Lily在一旁涼涼地開口，她沒有任何驚訝的神色。「一起跳了好幾支舞呢，真可愛。」

「為什麼你一點都不驚訝？！」James崩潰到需要變形成一隻鹿出去跑三圈才能安定心神了。

「因為去年他們跳完舞，Sev就告訴我了。」Lily調皮地眨了眨眼，「但是我覺得讓Harry親自告訴我們更棒，所以我就沒說了。」

「但是他是個Malfoy，那個Lucius Malfoy的兒子！」

「喔得了吧，Harry開心就好。」

James跳了起來，他決定現在開始找衣服，晚餐時間必須要給Malfoy一個下馬威。或許先出去跑三圈好了。

「算了吧，你的穿衣風格贏不了Malfoy那隻孔雀的，除非你是要嚇死他，你乾脆帶著你的掃帚敲暈他比較快。」

Lucius拿出一件又一件長袍，表情嚴肅。

「Draco約我們去外面用餐我是十分開心，但是我不能接受和Potter共進晚餐，就算他們正在約會也一樣。」他咬牙切齒地說著『約會』這個詞，一副恨不得咬碎這個詞彙一樣。

「我們父母第一次碰面吃飯也是我15歲那年喔，Luc。」Narcissa幫他挑選著裡頭的襯衫，一邊搭配著適合的袖扣。

「我們是真愛！是準備要訂婚的！」Lucius突然喪失了他的優雅，崩潰地吼著，「但是，Draco、那個Potter！他甚至不是個女性！」

「喔親愛的，Draco寄回來三封信裡面就有一封在談Potter，他連暑假都Potter不離口，動動你聰明的腦袋？」Narcissa滿意地拿起一對寶藍色的袖扣，她覺得這個顏色和她等等要穿的禮袍十分相襯。「男女沒什麼關係，反正你最在意的繼承人又不是生不出來。」

「他是混血！」

「他還是救世之星呢，這一代純血的孩子也沒幾個好的，Potter還出挑些。」

「總比Weasley好吧？」Lucius成功地被堵上了嘴巴。

Draco Malfoy，焦慮地在餐廳包廂內來回走動，他精緻的臉孔現在蒼白的毫無血色，看起來快吐了。「我當初就不該答應你的餿主意，Harry，你等著幫我收屍吧。」

「我覺得應該是你要幫我收屍。」Harry的臉一樣蒼白，他沒有像Draco一樣到處走來走去，他坐在椅子上，瘋狂地撓著自己雜亂的頭髮，一雙腳抖個不停，「我爸不會殺你，但是你爸會殺我。」

「我們先來寫遺書，你覺得葬在一起如何？」Harry掏出了羽毛筆跟羊皮紙。「我們還是私奔吧！」他用力拍了一下桌子，霍地站起來，抓住了Draco的手腕。

然後包廂門被突然地打開，他們兩個跳了起來，一同轉頭。門口兩個有著對比髮色的男人互不相讓，卡著對方，都想要率先進來包廂裡。

Draco呻吟了一聲，他看起來隨時都會昏倒，Harry鼓起勇氣，走到了門口。

「Malfoy先生，您請進。」抱歉了老爸，情場如戰場，現在討好男朋友的爸爸重要多了。Harry假裝沒有看到James受傷的表情，他領著Malfoy夫婦到了餐桌邊，替他們拉開了椅子。

Harry聽見自己的媽媽在後面咯咯笑著，非常想要一頭撞死，然而他不行，他弱小的Draco需要自己的保護，他看起來都快要哭出來了。

「Draco，你的禮貌呢？」Lucius抬起下巴看著蒼白的兒子，在兒子的競賽上他不能輸。

「Potter先生、Potter夫人，請入座。」Draco緊張地說，和Harry一樣地幫他們拉開了椅子。

兩個媽媽適應良好，他們和善地和對方交談，期間稱讚著彼此的兒子，恭維著對方的衣著妝容。Harry的手在餐桌下握緊了Draco的，他們看著互相狠狠瞪視著對方的父親不知所措。

Draco只希望他們不要拔出魔杖，他沒有膽子去阻止自己的父親或是男友的父親。

媽媽，救命。

情況在兩位父親暗自拚酒時正式失控，這種酒不是這樣喝的啊，兩個孩子悲嘆著自己的零用錢全要葬在這裡了，Harry默默思考著他是不是應該幫爸爸們點奶油啤酒就好。

不過如果上來的是奶油啤酒他大概會被男友的爸爸扔到洗手間。

「你兒子配不上我們家Draco！」Lucius首先發難，他一向蒼白的臉頰因為喝了許多而泛紅，「我們家小龍長得帥、成績好！」

「我們家Harry有魅力、魁地奇打的好！一百年來最年輕的搜捕手！」James敲著桌子，他打著酒嗝。

還好他沒有把Sirius找來，他八成會跟James一樣，Harry默默想。他本來覺得Sirius可以當個樞紐，好歹一個是教子一個是外甥，應該沒啥問題，不過卻被男友給阻止了。你如果想看他們真的掏魔杖決鬥你就儘管去找他。

Draco怎麼可以這麼睿智！

「講的好像我們家Draco不會打魁地奇！他也是學院代表！」Lucius的蛇頭杖敲擊著地板。

「有贏過Harry嗎哼哼哼！他還交過兩個女朋友！」

爸，你真的想讓兒子從此成為單身狗嗎？Harry皺了皺眉頭，他用眼角餘光偷瞄了身旁的Draco，對方露出的笑容讓他覺得要世界末日。

爸，不要害我。

「我們家Draco是級長！還長的高！」

「他們才15歲，我比你高，我們家Harry還會再長，而且他體格好！看看他的肌肉！」

兩個傻父親吵嘴到了遙遠的地方，Draco搖搖頭，默默吃著自己的鮭魚排。Narcissa和Lily完全忽略自己的丈夫，他們已經在討論甜點要吃什麼了。

「我兒子弄死Voldemort！」James開出了大招。

所有人停下手邊的動作，眼睛眨也不眨地看著一臉得意的James和臉色發青的Lucius。

爸，你要不要再沒神經一點。

「……我兒子是上面那個！」在大家以為Lucius無法回嘴時，他從緊抿的唇縫蹦出了這句話。

Draco遮住了自己羞紅的臉，他想掏出魔杖施個Deprimo打個洞鑽進去。

「笑話！」James怒不可抑地拍了一下桌子，凶狠地轉過頭瞪著Harry，「你說說，Harry，誰才是上面那個！」

Draco在桌子下的手用力地擰了Harry的大腿，左三圈又三圈。

「我、我們還沒有到那步……」Harry乾巴巴地說，他還真沒說謊，雖然除了最後那步之外其他的也做得差不多了。爸，抱歉了，我是不會拆媳婦台子的。

Lucius灰藍色眼睛高深莫測地盯著Draco羞紅的臉，他對兒子抹了抹脖子。父親，坐在上面也是上面，拜託你不要這樣看我。

Draco決定等等就掐死Harry，為了他糟糕的父親節點子。

他再相信Harry就跟他姓！

「哼，我就說Harry會再長高！而且他才是在上面的那個！」五年後，在五年前的餐廳，一樣的包廂裡，James得意洋洋地說。

明明是要和爸媽分享有了小孩子的喜悅，兩個準爺爺卻和往常一樣把智商下降到了5歲。母親們幫著所有人點餐，沒有搭裡兩個5歲老兒童。

「哼。」Lucius撇著嘴，看著兒子肚子的眼神複雜卻又溫柔，「頭生子要跟Draco姓Malfoy。」

「那也是Harry的頭生子！」James吼道，Harry受不了地扶住了額頭，他和五年前一樣慶幸著沒找Sirius來，睿智的Draco。

「崽子在我們家Draco肚子裡！小心我讓你看不到小孩！」

你們不打算問問本人的意見嗎。

見父親們越吵越兇，Draco的回應是直接往旁邊的Harry身上嘔吐了一波，Harry義無反顧地捐獻出自己的大衣。看著都要把內臟嘔出來的Draco，爸爸們終於消停，七手八腳地關懷孕夫是否一切安好。

「這種事情我們自己會決定，父親們再繼續吵下去，我會讓你們都看不見孫子，更不用說討論他姓什麼了。」Draco懶洋洋地說著，今年20歲的Draco在經歷五年的5歲兒童吵架後完全掐住了他們的軟肋。「我覺得西班牙挺吸引人的。」他補充。

資深老兒童乖乖地依在老婆身旁好好吃著晚餐。

FIN.


End file.
